


Over the hills where the spirits fly

by VavaBeatle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VavaBeatle/pseuds/VavaBeatle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alas negras, palabras negras</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the hills where the spirits fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Any_leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Any_leaf/gifts).



> Escrito para Any_leaf como regalo del amigo invisible. Es re bobi, pero espero que te guste :) Te quiero, amigacha!  
> El título es de la canción Misty Mountain Hop de Led Zeppelin. Lo puse porque era lo que estaba escuchando al momento de elegir un título :P

Llevaban en las Puertas de la Luna poco más de dos lunas cuando el cuervo arrivó.  
\- Me temo que no son buenas noticias - murmuró Lord Nestor Royce, pasando la carta a Jaime, quien vaciló un momento antes de tomarla.  
La leyó rápidamente y dejó escapar un suspiro, en parte de alivio, en parte de pesar.  
Eran noticias sobre la guerra con el pretendiente Targaryen, que arrasaba el sur. Ni Tommen ni Cersei eran mencionados en la misiva, lo que Jaime interpretaba como algo bueno. La guerra aún no había llegado a Desembarco del Rey, pero lo haría y pronto.  
Todavía con el pergamino en la mano, saludó a Lord Nestor con una rápida inclinación de la cabeza y salió de la sala, tratando de apartar de esos pensamientos sombríos de su mente. Había cosas más urgentes que debía resolver.  
Recorrió con decisión los silenciosos pasillos de la fortaleza, pero al llegar a su puerta, se detuvo ante ella, dubitativo.  
Sentía un vacío en el estómago. Tenía que ser él quien le dijera, eso estaba claro. Nadie en la fortaleza era tan cercano a la moza como él. "Nadie en todo el mundo la conoce como yo", pensó, sintiendo un hormigueo de satisfacción y orgullo recorriendo su cuerpo. Pero esto no sería tarea fácil.  
Armándose de valor, alzó el puño y tocó suavemente con los nudillos.  
\- Adelante.  
La encontró sentada junto a la ventana, pulliendo a Guardajuramentos.  
\- Jaime - lo saludó, sonriendole tímidamente. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al notar la expresión en el rosto del hombre. - ¿Qué sucede?  
Jaime dió unos pasos hacia ella, mostrandole el pergamino arrugado en su puño.  
\- Llegó un cuervo.  
Brienne envainó la espada y se acercó a él, con el ceño levemente fruncido.  
-Oh. ¿Es-?- dudó un instante - ¿Son noticias de la Reina?  
Jaime negó con la cabeza, mirandola a los ojos.  
\- Se trata de tu padre.  
Ella lo miró confundida, pero en seguida lo comprendió. Sus preciosos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se tapó la boca con las manos. Al cabo de unos instantes, las bajó lentamete y preguntó:  
\- ¿Está-?- su voz era débil y el labio inferior le temblaba - ¿Él está-?  
Jaime asintó con la cabeza.  
Brienne dejó escapar un sollozo y se sentó al pie de su cama, ocultando el rostro tras las manos, sus hombros estremeciendose por el llanto.  
Jaime permaneció a su lado, de pie, sin saber bien qué hacer, sintiendo que el vacío en su estómago aumentaba. Al fin, se sentó junto a ella y le apretó el hombro con la mano, en un intento por confortarla.  
\- ¿Cómo?- Brienne se volteó para mirarlo. Jaime nunca se había sentido peor en su vida.  
-Intentaron rebelarse, él y otros más. Fue rápido. No sufrió.  
Brienne clavó sus ojos en la pared que tenian enfrente.  
\- Yo tendría que haber estado ahí.  
-No. -Jaime habló tan suavemente como pudo, su mano izquierda aún en el hombro de la muchacha- No, Brienne. No es lo que él hubiera querido.  
-¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Nunca lo conociste -su mirada estaba llena de dolor.  
-Tal vez, pero sé que te amaba.  
Ella comenzó a llorar otra vez y Jaime no pudo contenerse. Deslizó su mano hasta alcanzar su rostro y acarició su mejilla, atrapando con su pulgar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por allí.  
\- Te amaba, Brienne, y estoy seguro de que agradecía a los Siete a cada minuto por no permitir que tú te encontraras allí cuando las tropas desembarcaron en Tarth.  
Brienne negó con la cabeza.  
-Nunca pude ser la hija que merecía -balbuceó entre sollozos.  
-Shh.  
Jaime la atrajo hacia sí. No soportaba verla así, rota, quebrada. Ella enterró la cara en su pecho, aferrandose a su jubón, todo su cuerpo sacudiendose por el llanto y él la apretó más fuerte.  
\- No digas eso, no es verdad. Ningún hombre podría pedir una hija mejor - La besó en la cabeza, mientras le frotaba en la espalda con su mano buena.  
Brienne se apartó un poco y lo miró, negando con la cabeza.  
-Eso no es verdad. Tú me has dicho un millón de veces-  
Jaime la interrupió.  
-Lo que haya dicho no importa. Soy un idiota, ya lo sabes. -Ella sonrió debilmente, sus ojos como zafiros aún llenos de lágrimas, y asintió.  
Al ver su sonrisa, Jaime sintió que el hueco en su estómago se cerraba un poco. Él también sonrió y le besó la punta de nariz.  
La moza se removió en sus brazos, roja como un tomate y los ojos abiertos de par en par.  
-¡Ser!  
-Jaime - le recordó él antes de besarla de nuevo, esta vez en los labios.

 


End file.
